


Elevator

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Almost A Public Place, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: elevator





	Elevator

Link didn’t need this today. It had been a horrible day. Misfortune after another had already brought him on the edge of his patience. Then, like the cherry on top of the chaos sundae, the elevator screeched to a halt between floors. The sudden stop made them stumble and Rhett’s hand steadied himself on Link’s shoulder. Link shook his hand away annoyedly and smacked the metal wall of the elevator.

“Oh, come on!” Link exclaimed. Rhett stepped to the panel and pressed the floor button again.

“Like that’s gonna help,” Link spat at Rhett. The tension inside of him needed a release and the only person in the elevator was Rhett. A part of Link felt bad, but he couldn’t help himself. Rhett sighed but said nothing. He pressed the call button.

“This is the control room. What seems to be the problem?” a scrambled voice called out from the speaker. Link huffed annoyed.

“The elevator stopped,” Rhett said in an even voice getting a metallic sigh as a response.

“Why the fuck else would we press that button?!” Link grumbled and leaned against the wall arms crossed.

“Yeah, I see you. We’ve been having problems with that one. I’ll send someone over,” the incorporeal voice said, sounding bored.

“Oh yeah? How about you put up a “not in service” sign then,” Link muttered and rolled his eyes.

“We’re supposed to be somewhere. Any idea how long that will take?” Rhett asked.

“I wouldn’t know. Maybe five to ten minutes to get there, then it’s anybody’s guess.” There was a pause. “Have a nice day.” Then the speaker screeched again and silenced.

“Have a nice day?! What the crap?!” Link couldn’t believe his ears. “How could any of this constitute as nice? For fuck’s sake!”

Rhett took a deep breath and stepped next to Link. Link was still ranting. His hands were now whipping around, and at some point, he’d managed to muss his hair up. Without saying anything Rhett popped open the top button of his jeans. Link stopped dead. His hands were still in the air as his head jerked down. Rest of the buttons followed, and Rhett yanked his jeans to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Link whispered scandalized. Rhett didn’t answer but his intentions became quite obvious as his palm pressed onto the front of Link’s boxers. Link drew in a quick breath. His hands dropped to his sides.

“Rhett!” Link gasped. “We can’t.”

Rhett just looked Link straight in the eye and kneeled in front of him. Link swallowed at the sight. Rhett didn’t let his intense stare drop as he pressed his face onto Link’s crotch and licked the fabric. Link’s cock jumped to attention in his boxers. Rhett’s hands traveled up Link’s thighs and stopped at the waistband of his underwear. Rhett cocked an eyebrow. The question was obvious: Can I? Link nodded, not getting the word out: YES.

The boxers joined Link’s jeans and Rhett’s hands settled on Link’s hips. His thumbs rubbed gently on Link’s hip bones making him shiver. Link looked in awe as Rhett opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. But he didn’t move. Link squinted confused. Rhett was still staring at him from his vulnerable position. Link’s breath caught and slowly he lifted his hands to Rhett’s head. His fingers grabbed Rhett’s hair. He yanked a bit harder than he’d meant and Rhett let out a small whimper. Heat rushed to Link’s stomach.

The arousal was making Link light-headed. He was grateful for the wall he could lean against for support as he guided himself into Rhett’s waiting mouth. The wet heat enveloped him and the power he held over the bigger man knelt in front of him was intoxicating. A low moan rose from his chest and filled the elevator. He knew he was a bit too rough, getting increasing pleasure from the risky situation. Link was thrusting into Rhett’s mouth guiding himself deeper with a tight grip on Rhett’s hair. Rhett was gagging already, but it wasn’t stopping Link. He knew this was exactly what Rhett wanted him to do.

“You like this, don’t you? When I take you like the slut you are?” Link muttered getting himself more worked up. Rhett might have tried to say something affirmative, but all Link heard was a garbled murmur.

“Yeah, you do. I know, baby. You feel so fucking good like this. Gonna make me cum so hard. Fuck!”

Link looked down at the man in front of him. His dirty blond locks stood up in between Link’s fingers. His cheeks were red and hollowed, tears streaking them. His green eyes still staring at Link, getting pleasure out of Link’s enjoyment. Link knew this wasn’t exactly something Rhett enjoyed himself, but he did it sometimes because he knew Link did. A flood of emotion hit Link out of nowhere. His hips kept moving but his head fell back and overwhelmed by the emotion, he muttered:

“How did I get so lucky? God, I love you so much.”

Rhett answered with a tightening grip of his hips, fingers digging into his flesh spurring him on. The heat in Link’s stomach was building and quickly nearing a pinnacle. As he came close to the drop he let go of Rhett’s hair and tapped on his shoulder, no longer being able to form words. This was usually the point where Rhett moved away, but not this time. Rhett’s hand moved to continue the movement Link’s body had forgotten to keep up and he pressed Link onto the roof of his mouth making him buck and shiver as the release took him. Rhett’s mouth moved in tandem with his pulsing cock, swallowing every bit of what he had to offer. Link was so close to passing out, he wasn’t sure if he was alive anymore. He was still out of it when Rhett tucked him back into his jeans and got up wiping the corner of his smiling mouth. Link hadn’t even realized the elevator was moving again until the doors dinged open and they came face to face with the repairman.

“You guys okay?” The man asked, looking wide-eyed at the disheveled men stepping out.

“Neva been betta,” Link answered with a widest grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my Tumblr wife sassandpanache. :P


End file.
